Better than you
by Believe514
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan is one of the best vampires at Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. But When their is a exchange with Blackthorne things get crazy
1. Chapter 1

Hi i am Cameron Ann Morgan and I am one the best vampires. I have the most powers at my school Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Unlike most of my sisters I was born a vampire/human. sounds impossible but my dad was human my mom is was a vampire. here is life story:

My dad died no one knows how he died to protect me . my mom is a retired CIA agent. Shes the headmistress at Gallagher Academy my best friends are Bex, Liz, and Macey. my god father is the amazing joe solomn. and I just found out about blackthrone all I know is that it is a school for boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER ACADEMY THE AMAZING ALLY CARTER DOES.**

* * *

"Pop quiz everyone meet me down stairs in 30 minutes and don't wear your uniform" shouted and with that Macey push me in to the shower. After I was done taking a shower Macey did my makeup and Liz put my hair in a fish tail Bex picked out light pink shorts and a sky blue flowy top that says love and converse. Bex is wearing a crop top that say mild and blue shorts with a beanie and purple wedges sneakers. Macey is wearing a red crop top baby blue high waisted skirt and pink and blue converse. Liz is wearing a white and peach dress with a jean jacket brown belt and white converse.

when we got down stairs we were told to tail boys from Blackthrone my person is

**NAME: ZACHARY GOODE**

** HAIR COLOR: DARK BROWN**

** EYE COLOR: GREEN**

** SCHOOL: BLACKTHRONE INSTITUTE FOR TROUBLED YOUNG MEN**

** CODE NAME: SHADOW**

Bex's guy is

**NAME:GRANT NEWMAN**

** HAIR COLOR: BLONDE**

** EYE COLOR:BLUE**

** SCHOOL: BLACKTHORNE INSTITUTE FOR TROUBLED YOUNG MEN**

** CODE NAME: GREEK GOD**

Macey's guy is

**NAME: NICK CARSON**

** HAIR COLOR: LIGHT BROWN**

** EYE COLOR: HAZEL**

** SCHOOL: BLACKTHORNE INSTITUTE FOR TROUBLED YOUNG MEN**

** CODE NAME: MASK**

Liz's guy is

**NAME: JONAS ANDERSON**

**HAIR COLOR: BLACK **

**EYE COLOR: BROWN**

**SCHOOL: BLACKTHORNE INSTITUTE FOR YOUNG MEN**

**CODE NAME: GENIUS**

* * *

Most people think that vampires cant go out in the sun but we can. we can be killed with a stake and if you rip our heads off. As we left the van Bex and I went to the carnival I found zach playing one of the games. Then I had an idea i walked by him casually then tripped over a stick. of course he can and helped me up.

"Are you okay" he smirked at me. I felt like punching his face so hard but instead i replied "yes i'm fine thanks for helping"

but i have to admit he is cute I wonder what would happen if hung out with him until he had to meet at the museum."so whats your name" I already new his name might ass well have fun with him.

"names Zach. Whats yours?" I said the fist name that came to mind "Skyler. are you new I haven't seen you are before?."

"I here on a field trip I here with my teacher and classmates" he lied "so do you want to hang out at the carnival with me?"

"sure. why not"

* * *

**next pov is zach ill update asap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zach pov**

* * *

told us our mission is to lose our tail and meet him at the Wizard of oz exhibit at 6:00. it was 5 so Grant and I went to the carnival. I was playing one of the games when a girl tripped over a stick I went over to help her.

"Are you okay" I smirked at her. She replied "yes i'm fine thanks for helping"

I smirked at her again no one can resist the Goode charm."so whats your name" I just answered truthfully

"names Zach. Whats yours?" I asked keeping my cool "Skyler. are you new I haven't seen you are before?."

"I here on a field trip I here with my teacher and classmates" I lied I changed the subject "so do you want to hang out at the carnival with me?"

"sure. why not"

We played Ring toss and a lot of other games I won her a teddy bear it was fun but then I had to go.

I pretend to have a text messaged telling me to meet a friend at the Wizard of oz exhibit "Sorry Skyler i have to meet up with my friend at the museum"

"I'll come with you the mall is two blocks away from the museum" she said with a pouty face.

"sure lets go" We started walking towards the mall

"wow you walk really fast" she said behind me

"I know" I replied quickly

"what school do you go to?" I was getting annoyed so I ignored her question

"hey whats-"she didn't finish because I interrupted her.

"we are at the Mall bye Skyler" I stared to walk away

"see you later" I doubt it

I checked for tails I didn't see anyone following me so I went right into the ruby slipper exhibit instead of I saw Joe Solomn.

" your 10 seconds late" he said

"But I'm alone aren't I" I replied smirking

"Think again" Then Skyler came out of nowhere

"Miss me blackthrone boy" She did she know about blackthorne and she stole my smirk

"who are you" I asked she just replied saying

"I'm the girl that is never seen" she whet behind a man and then I couldn't see her

"EVERYONE MEET ME AT THE HELICOPTER" screamed.

All Grant could talk about was his 'British bombshell' we just failed our first mission and got beaten by girls.

there is something suspicious going on and I am going to fond out.


End file.
